Movies or Loosies
by SpaceBen10
Summary: Ash and Friends come across a very weird CD. It features a never seen Pokemon, Mew... And them! (Features Lagomorphshipping!)
1. Disc Discovery

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon._**

Pikachu stood there patiently on the stool next to the entrance to the Pokemon Mart while waiting for Dawn and Brock. He was currently in the borders between Johto and Kanto, where the new Poke-mart was installed. Pikachu questioned why such a placement is a good idea. In fact, he was talking about it to Oshawott next to him.

"Osha... Oshawott, wott? [Hmm... I can't seem to see what's wrong with it... Why?]" He asked, puzzled. Buizel, who was next to him, elbowed Piplup.

"Bui-Bui?" [So, what's your opinion?]" Buizel whispered to him. Piplup turned to him, shook his head and shrugged. "Bui! [Thought you were smarter than that, bub!]" He teased. Piplup looked coldly at him.

"Pip, Pip-lup! [Oh, quiet. I've had enough of you and Oshawott for once in my life...]" He snarled while looking down. Oshawott silently turned his head and smirked at Buizel, who smirked back.

Pikachu then realised how crowded it was with Water-Types here. "Pika-Pi... [Why did Ash not let us come with him?]"

Meanwhile, Gible was nibbling away at the stool legs, which snapped, causing Pikachu - and Buneary, who was sneaking up on him - to fall. Pikachu fell back-first, whilst Buneary landed her back on Pikachu. He opened his eyes, to catch a glimpse of something on the top shelves. "P-Pika? [Buneary, can you please get up?]" He asked.

Buneary then came back, and got up immediately, only to fall back down the other way. She had caught herself with her arms. Pikachu had immediately tried investigating what caught his eye. He attempted to climb up the shelves while trying to not hit anything. Buneary finally got up and looked up at him. "Bun-Buneary! [Hey, Pika? What caught your eye up there?]" She asked passionately. Pikachu carefully looked down at her.

"Pikachu Pi?" [I don't know what it is, I can't get a clear view. It's a CD, I'm guessing?]" He said, and proceeded to try climbing again. He eventually got up there, and pulled out what he had found. His eyes shined with excitement and joy while staring at it. Bulbasaur came over and scratched his head in confusion.

"Pika! Chu-Pi Pikachu! [Bulbasaur! Try not to hit yourself! Check this!]" He shouted, while forgetting how high he was and fell down. Buneary had caught him using her ears to break the fall.

"Pika-Pi! Pika-Pikachu!" [Thanks, Bun! Bulbasaur, this look familiar?]" He asked. Buneary ran off blushing while Bulbasaur looked at the CD. His mouth formed a smile.

"Bulbasaur! [A movie... Of us?]" Bulbasaur asked. Pikachu nodded. Then Brock came. "Hey, you two! Put that... Back..." He trailed off, staring at the disc.

"IM FAMOUS! IF THERES A MOVIE OF ME THEN THAT MEANS LOADS OF BEAUTIFUL WOMAN ADORE ME- AHHHH!" He shouted, getting jabbed by Croagunk and Scraggy.

 ** _Can't really find a good ending for the part ._. Ah well! ;) So, they found a movie... What will they gang do with it? I know there may be some unanswered questions, but that'll be answered eventually! Tune in!_**


	2. Dozens of one

"What? A movie of us?!" Pikachu nodded to Ash outside the 'PokeMart'.

The reactions of Pikachu's discovery were ranged from the complimenting 'That's so cool!' to the paranoid 'Someone's watching us!'. Many were joyful, many were scared, and many more were confused. The only two that weren't, however...

"Piplup Piplup Pip! [Why aren't we in it? We're the best ones here!]" Shouted the jealous penguin. Oshawott had turned to him with a angry, yet calm face.

"Osha-wott, wott... [Best at failing... I'm talking about you...]" Oshawott chuckled. Piplup glared at him. "Pip-lup Pip! [Oh, now you've passed the line, seashell!]" Piplup insulted. Oshawott simply walked away slowly. "Wott.. [What a pathetic insult...]" He whispered. Piplup looked down, only to hear a shouting.

"WOTT-OSHA! [YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!]" An Aqua Jet came at him full-force. He had tried an Ice Beam on him. It gave Oshawott an Ice Aqua Jet. Due to him being unexperienced with such a move, he lost control and smashed straight into a tree. Piplup burst out laughing at him.

"Ash, if I suggest, can we please go watch this movie at my house in the woods? I need to see all the pretty-" Brock was cut short by the sight of Croagunk approaching him. Ash had agreed. "Good! Follow me, i'll lead the way!" Brock marched onwards as the others followed.

Pikachu was about to follow, until an arm had wrapped around him. He turned to see it was just Buneary, who was rather not looking at him, but the wall on the PokeMart. "Bun! [Pika, look at that!]" She said, pointing at a poster on the wall. Pikachu's mind was elsewhere, " _How would she be more interested in the wall than me?_ " he thought.

Buneary couldn't wake the cross-eyed mouse, so she had to lure him out. "Bun, Buneary... [Ketchup, only a pence for a dozen..]" She whispered in his ears. Pikachu immediately snapped awake and shook his head. "Pika-Pi-Chu? [Huh-wah-yea?] he stuttered. Buneary pointed to the poster on the wall whilst releasing her wrapped arm on Pikachu. His eyes had widened to the maximum seeing the poster.

"Pika-Pi! [There's a dozen of movies about us! Wha- How?!]"


End file.
